


You know who you remind me of?

by Terapsina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Space Wives, Written Pre-Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: The Doctor and Yasmin are in the middle of rescuing a stolen dragon egg from being sold in an auction, - and hiding under a table - when the Doctor hears the sound of her wife's laughter./OR/“What?” Yasmin says, seeming to get derailed from her irritation. “You look fine. Is this about the old face again?”





	You know who you remind me of?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of riveralwaysknew's DW giveaway thing but I have actually always wanted to write something for River and the Doctor, so this was the thing to push me off my ass and actually do it. I know it’s short but I really did enjoy writing it, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading it too.

The party that brought them here is in full swing, fancy people from across the galaxy there to bid for priceless items and artifacts, including one Dracary egg stolen from its mother.

They left O’Brien and Ryan behind them with the distraught parent - the Dracary when grieving could be quite unpredictable - so the Doctor and Yasmin are hiding under a table that’s holding a champagne pyramid by themselves. They're whispering through an argument on the best way of getting the egg back, when the Doctor hears laughter and freezes.

The laugh is thick with mischief and a galaxy of secrets.

She knows that laugh.

In a moment she crawls past Yasmin and pulls up the tablecloth to stick her head out.

“What are you doing?!” Yasmin hisses at her but the Doctor is no longer quite listening. A table over, her back to the Doctor, is River.

She’s wearing sparkling red dress, hair left free like the best kind of explosion and a black purse in her hands. The purse the Doctor knows, will hold hallucinogenic lipstick, at least one weapon, her Vortex Manipulator and if she’s in a particular mood - or planning to run into her husband - a pair of handcuffs. She’s also flirting shamelessly with the auctioneer.

The Doctor pulls the tablecloth back in front of her and moves her raised hand to her mouth to bite her nails in thought.

“Doctor!” Yasmin hisses at her again and she jumps a bit in place, suddenly remembering she’s not alone here. “What was that?”

“Oh um,” the Doctor shuffles in place, feeling a blush rising on her cheeks, - stupid new face - she doesn’t remember Eyebrows blushing this much. “I thought I recognized someone. Hey, how do I look?”

“What?” Yasmin says, seeming to get derailed from her irritation. “You look fine. Is this about the old face again?”

“No, I mean… do I look ‘save an egg’ fine or do I look ‘sweep my wife off her feet even though she doesn’t know this face yet’ fine?” The Doctor asks and starts finger combing her hair - which is still not ginger, and she still feels grumpy about that.

Yasmin stares at her for a long moment.

Did she forget to mention the wife part again? She should leave cliff notes for her next regeneration:  _‘1. Don’t forget people. 2. Don’t fall out of the TARDIS. 3. Tell people you’re married so companions stop making ‘broken brains’ faces when River shows up. 4. Never mind number 3, the faces are hilarious.’_

“Let me see.” Yasmin says and goes to see for herself.

The Doctor’s eyes widen and she goes into a dive to stop her. It is not an entirely well thought out dive. She hears the glasses above them start teetering and by the time she lands, - her wrist twisting under her - Yasmin has her face already out from under the table.

Her half-aborted try of  _stopping_  her ends with Yasmin accidentally pulling on the tablecloth until there’s the sound of glass crashing, and the feeling of champagne running over the floor and soaking their trousers.

There’s also a great number of startled exclamations.

Usually this would be where she’d grab Yasmin’s hand and run but with River a few steps away she really doesn’t want to. So before she can decide to do more than smile sheepishly at Yasmin, whose wet hair and glare speak for themselves, a pair of very attractive heels stop in front of them. The Doctor waves at Yasmin to follow her lead before crawling out from under their hiding place, carefully avoiding the glass, and smooths over the lapels of her coat as soon as she’s standing.

“And who might you be?” River asks, humor not at all hidden and eyes dancing with mirth.

“Your second wife. I’m pretty sure.” The Doctor says before she can think better of it.

“Smooth.” Yasmin says, dry as dust on Scarahyl.

The Doctor elbows her lightly and ignores Yasmin answering in kind, instead keeping her eyes on River until she sees recognition spark, then she grins uncertainly. “Hello Sweetie?”

The Doctor feels River’s eyes running over her like the scorching touch of a too near star, only even more hungry. She shivers, feeling a bit like Bowtie at the very beginning, when they didn’t yet know what to do with all those pesky feelings and the woman who could make the Dalek fall to their knees.

But she’s older now. They’d spent lifetimes running and loving River Song since then.

The Doctor leans forward to whisper in River’s ear.

River throws back her head and laughs, exposing the skin of her neck to the still forward leaning Doctor. She bites her lip but doesn’t bother to avert her eyes.

“Maybe later, honey. I’m sure you’re here for a different reason and you haven’t even introduced me to your new friend yet. Remember your manners, my love.” River says and smiles at Yasmin, completely ignoring the sound of the blustering auctioneer who’s been yelling after security for the past minute.

“I’m Yasmin.“ Yasmin introduces herself. “We’re here to bring back the dragon egg to it’s mother.”

“He’s planning to sell it.” The Doctor says and gestures to River’s mark.

“Is he now.” River answers, voice a hundred degrees more chilly now that stolen children are in the picture.

—

After they’ve caused at least three explosions, brought the egg back to its grateful mother and dropped off Yasmin, Ryan and O’Brien back home, the Doctor enters their bedroom to the sight of her wife laying back in bed.

She’s playing with a pair of handcuffs while wearing her smirk and not much else besides.

Strangely enough this time The Doctor is too busy staring to blush. She’d feel a bit smug about it too, if her first step towards River didn’t end with her tripping over her own feet and landing on her ass.

“I do believe ‘later’s’ now sweetie.” River says.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me if you liked this, because if you do it might manage to inspire me to write more for them in the future.


End file.
